1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a clamping linkage apparatus for integrally linking a toggle mechanism or clamping ram in a mold clamp apparatus of an injection molding machine and a movable platen side compression rod during a mold clamp.
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, it is known to maintain the mold clamp by linking the clamping rod and a clamping output unit side during the mold clamp by separating the clamping output unit by means of a toggle mechanism, clamping cylinder or others and the movable platen side clamping rod, in order to permit the clamping rod entering and exiting the clamping output unit, and increasing the opening end closing movement speed of the movable platen by a quick traverse mechanism, quick traverse cylinder or the like, without being constrained by the clamping output unit.
As for this linkage means, there is one of a structure wherein a pair of openable and closable linkage plate is attached to the tip face of a hollow clamping ram together with an operation apparatus, for reacting to the injection pressure, by integrally linking a clamping rod of a movable platen back face entering and exiting in a tOggle mechanism or in the clamping ram with them by means of the linkage plate only during the mold clamp.
In such a clamping linkage apparatus, hydraulic pressure, electricity or others are adopted as opening and closing operation source for the linkage plate according to mold clamp driving source. A clamping linkage apparatus using hydraulic pressure as opening and closing operation source is simple, because it is enough to link the linkage plate to the piston of the hydraulic cylinder attached to the clamping cylinder by providing a guide; however, in case of electricity, an apparatus for converting the turning force of an electric motor into a linear-motion and, moreover, the mold clamp after the linkage can not be maintained as easily as the case of hydraulic pressure, making the structure unexpectedly complicated.
The present invention has been devised from the aforementioned situation and has an object to provide a clamping linkage apparatus of novel composition that can omit the opening and closing operation source that has been essential for the conventional clamping linkage apparatus, by closing the linkage plate by the mold clamp operation, and that can be applied to hydraulic or electric mold clamp apparatus without modifying the structure.
The present invention according to the aforementioned object is the one comprising an installation platen having the through hole for a movable platen side clamping rod at the center and a pair of tilting pins opposed outwardly at both sides of the through hole; a pair of openable and closable linkage plates for the clamping rod provided at both sides of the through hole by insertion of the tilting pins therethrough; a casing slidably supporting the linkage plates at both sides of the central rod through hole according to the relation to the tilting pins, and attaching the linkage plate to a clamping output unit side pressure support body; a slide block attached to the outside of both linkage plates through a spring member; and a locking block protruded from the platen face of the installation platen by opposing the slant inner face to the outside edge of the slide block.
The mold clamp apparatus of the present invention is the one comprising a toggle mechanism provided with a hollow pressure support body at the link tip, a movable platen opposed to a fixed platen and supported by insertion of a tie bar across a link reception platen and the fixed platen of the toggle mechanism and having a clamping rod entering and exiting the pressure support body at the back center thereof, and a quick traverse mechanism of the movable platen, the installation platen is interposed between the movable platen and the toggle mechanism by insertion of the tie bar, the linkage plates having inserted therein the tilting pins of the installation platen are attached to the pressure support body together with the casing, and the pressure support body and the clamping rod are installed linkably by the linkage plates.
On the other hand, the mold clamp apparatus of the present invention is the one comprising a hydraulic operation clamping cylinder provided with a hollow clamping ram as a pressure support body, a movable platen opposed to a fixed platen and supported by insertion of a tie bar across a support platen and the fixed platen of the clamping cylinder, and having a clamping rod entering and exiting the clamping ram at the back center thereof, and a quick traverse mechanism of a movable platen, the installation platen is interposed between the movable platen and the clamping cylinder by insertion of the tie bar, the linkage plates having inserted therein the tilting pins of the installation platen are attached to the clamping ram together with the casing, and the clamping ram and the clamping rod are installed linkably by the linkage plates.